


You Made A Choice

by Bittodeath



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There's something wrong, and no way to fix it.





	You Made A Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You made a choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164010) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> This is a translation from my first fanfic, which was in French.

The night was there and heroes had gone to sleep. Almost all of them. Though he was exhausted after his return from Tartare, Percy was worried. Of course, he was worried for those who had sacrificed themselves, he had worried for Annabeth, but another person had and still worried him. Though he’d always refuse to admit it.

He may be dating Annabeth, love her and know they were destined to one another; he may think of this as a betrayal, but he couldn’t help loving someone else. Not as much as he loved her, true. But it was enough to make him suffer.

Nico was sitting a bit farther, his sword of stygian iron next to him. Percy said nothing and sat next to him, his heart beating fast. Earlier, the young man had eye-murdered him, and the son of Poseidon hadn’t understood why. But it had hurt him, even more than the _arai_. There was a long, embarrassed silence.

“What do you want, Percy? You should go to sleep, like the others.”  
“I was worried about you.”

Nico turned his head and stared at him with his dark eyes. He was still pale and sickly, it was a pity, but when he looked at Percy, it seemed that all the pain of the world had seek shelter in his eyes.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I am a son of Hades.”  
“ _Di immortales!_ Do you hate me that much?”

Nico looked at him and stroked the heel of his sword, lost in his thoughts. He looked like he was thinking about what he would answer.

“I don’t hate you, on the contrary…” he finally murmured.

He startled when Percy put his hand on his, and almost pulled it away, but his eyes fell on those of the demi-god, which had the colour of a hurricane sea.

“What shall I understand, Nico?”  
“What do you want to understand?”

Percy’s eyes had become wet, but he didn’t seem to be aware of that. He was staring at Nico. He slowly rose a hand to his face and stroke his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Nico… If I had done things another way… If I had met you before Annabeth… We wouldn’t be here today.”  
“The Parcae are often cruel, Percy, you should know that… And Cupid is even more cruel.”

The son of Poseidon didn’t answer and only smiled sadly, his hand still on Nico’s cheek. Nico rose one of his pale hands to his, and grabbed it.

“At least things are clear between us.”

His lips were quivering and a single tear rolled down his cheek, and Percy wiped it swiftly. He cupped his head between his palms, still rough and damaged from his stay in Tartare. He thought only Annabeth had helped him holding on. He had been deceiving himself. Deep down, he wanted to see Nico again. He wanted to protect him, even though he knew he was powerful enough to deal with things by himself. He wanted to care for his body and his soul.

“I love you”, the son of the Sea said in a low voice.

Nico’s hands closed on themselves in tight, trembling fists he kept close to him, and his voice got strangled by his sobs when he answered “I love you too”.

Percy pulled him in his embrace, to calm down his bitter tears. Finally, they stopped, Hades’ son’s fists still tight in his neck, and he pulled away. His hand pushed back the young hero’s dark hair, a serene expression of pain painted on his face.

“I think we’ve got to say goodbye, Nico…”  
“That’s for the best”, the demi-god whispered.  
“Then, goodbye…”

As he said that, Percy put a hand on his nape and leaned towards him. His eyes half-closed analysed his expression as his lips met his. Nico’s eyes shut softly and Percy closed his too, occulting everything that wasn’t the demi-god. The cold of dug tombs and the smell of spray whipping the coasts, the dark solitude of the Underworld and that of a shipwrecked man in a furious sea, their elements and their feelings, so similar and so different, seemed to merge indefinitely in a perfect osmosis. It was a kiss weighted with emotions, desires, a kiss burdened with goodbyes. It was Nico who broke it. His eyes opened, sweeping over Percy’s face, before looking down and he moved away. Without a word, he stood up and went to sleep with the others. Percy remained for a moment, observing the night.

_Gaia will demand other sacrifices._


End file.
